


he tasted like coffee and lemon drops.

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Evak - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, coffee shop AU, eskild the guru, isak x even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak gets stood up at Kaffebrenneriet, Even brings him a hot chocolate, and they get to talking.





	he tasted like coffee and lemon drops.

Isak isn't the guy who goes on Grindr to find a quick fuck, let alone a date. He's quiet, shy, doesn't seem like the loving type due to his periods of grouchiness, but if there is one thing for certain— he is most definitely a hopeless romantic. He's not all out, such as picnics in the park or roses in the tub, but he can be quite the romantic. Cuddling, movie nights, date night— not out— but in. He can't cook if his life depended on it, but he's thankful for pizza and kebabs.

So here he was on a Friday, heart pumping in his chest, thinking he had met just the right guy for all of this. His name is Finn, 24 and attending the same university as Isak. University of Oslo, of course. Isak's dream university. Here he is, a love struck 21 year old impatiently sitting in Kaffebrenneriet just a few blocks away from his apartment, waiting for his one guy to walk through the doors. He sits at a table by the window, phone in his hand as he looks out the window, then at his phone, and back out the window again. His phone pings and he checks the notification eagerly but just finds a text from Eskild, his roommate. Typical, given that Eskild was the one who set up this date.

_Eskild (16.32): Has he arrived yet?_

_Isak: (16.32): No. He was suppose to be here two minutes ago. He's two minutes late._

_Eskild: (16.33): Calm down, baby gay. Almost everyone arrives late to a first date._

Isak bites his lip, contemplating a response, glancing out the window before back down to his messages.

_Isak: (16.35): This will be the last time I ever date anyone if he decides to stand me up._

_Eskild (16.36): Oh, Isak. Just give him a few more minutes._

Isak huffs in frustration, clicking off his phone and setting it on the table as he rests his elbow on the table, chin in his palm, as he stares out the window, eyes skimming up and down the streets. A few seconds turn into a few minutes, and eventually to Isak's dismay, a few minutes turns into a full hour. He can feel a pit of disappointment in his stomach and his heart clenches slightly, a burn forming behind his eyes but he blinks it away.

He should have known better, thinking a guy would actually take the time to meet with him for coffee.

Isak can feel the anger heating up his cheeks and he hides his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He can feel his whole body shake with frustration and all he wants to do is scream — fuck this coffee shop (it must be cursed), fuck romance. Fuck that guy.

Just, fuck.

Isak takes a few deep breaths, calming and relaxing himself, and he closes his eyes for a few minutes, recollecting himself. He stays like that before he hears his phone ping and he checks it quickly and finds a next from you-know-who— Finn.

_Finn (17.27): Isak, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to KB. I got caught up with a partner project for my films class. Call me later?_

Isak rolls his eyes, and before he can stop himself, he's typing away.

_Isak (17.28): Don't count on it._

Isak bites down on the inside of his cheek, hard, setting his phone back down on the table and he gazes out the window, trying to clear his mind. He spaces out for a few seconds and almost falls out of his chair when someone clears their throat beside him, a small cup of coffee set in front of him.

"Hey," the person, more specifically a gorgeous man, says. "You okay?"

Isak shrugs, looking back from the cup to the guy’s face. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for the coffee. How much do I owe you?"

The guy chortles, shaking his head. "It's hot chocolate, and you don't owe me anything. You've been here for almost half my shift by yourself but you seem like you're waiting for somebody."

"Well, I was waiting for somebody— a guy— but, he bailed out on me." Isak explains and the guy nods, giving him an understanding look.

"Got stood up, huh?"

Isak sighs, nodding. "Yep."

"That sucks, I'm sorry," the guy says and Isak just shrugs and turns away from him and his beautiful, shimmering blue eyes. "I'm Even, by the way."

Isak turns to look back at him and raises an eyebrow. "I know. I can read your name tag."

Isak sees a blush appear on the boys cheeks. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll go—"

"No!" Isak says, almost too loud as everyone turns to look at the two. "I mean, sit for a while. We can share the hot chocolate."

"That would be great, but—" Even sighs, running a hand through his hair and Isak stares in awe, almost letting his jaw drop to the floor, but when Even meets his eyes, he snaps back into reality, blinking a few times. "You know what, sure. Why not?"

Isak grins and feels more relaxed, floating almost, as the gorgeous man sits across from him. "I guess I should tell you I'm Isak."

Even returns the smile, nodding, and extends a hand across the table. "Nice to meet you, Isak."

Isak takes his hand, shaking it before letting it go. "Likewise, Even."

"So, Isak, what troubles you?" Even asks, a glint of curiosity in his eye.

"Well, I told you about the being stood up part—"

"Who were you going to meet here?"

"A guy named Finn. He goes to University of Oslo, just like me. I thought I had a shot with him and all that, but I guess it just couldn't work out on his part—" Isak is about to continue but stops himself, catching Even's confused look. "What?"

"Finn? Is he in a films class?" Even ponders, and Isak nods.

"Yeah. He texted me saying he got caught up with a group project or something and that's why he couldn't come."

"No fucking way," Even laughs, leaning back in his chair, shoulders shaking as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Isak raises a confused eyebrow. "What?"

"Finn Avard is my films partner for our project."

"What—" Suddenly, all the pieces fit together. Finn wasn't caught up with a project. He had lied. "Fuck."

"Isak—"

"Oh, my fucking God. First, he's late. Then he goes and makes some fucked up excuse that's a complete and total fucking lie? What a fucking douche bag!" Isak grumbles, a bit loud, and Even tries to quiet him as some customers begin to look.

"Isak, it's okay. He probably doesn't deserve you anyway. In my opinion, you are way too good looking for him."

Isak freezes, butterflies in his stomach fluttering momentarily as the words reach his ears. "What?"

Even shrugs. "I think Finn doesn't deserve you."

Isak shoots Even a weird look. "Seriously?"

Even nods. "Seriously."

Isak feels a blush rise in his cheeks and suddenly Even's cool blue eyes seem like the insides of a flame, heating up every inch of Isak's vulnerable skin. He clears his throat, taking a quick sip of the hot chocolate, the liquid slightly burning his throat. "Uh, okay."

"I've never seen you around campus. What classes are you taking?" Even continues on, and Isak bites his lip, giving a shrug.

"Mainly science courses. Stars, space, all that shit," Isak answers, and Even nods.

"Doesn't that scare you?"

Isak shrugs. "Doesn’t what scare me?"

"Space. How vast it is— how empty it is. How small we are compared to the rest of the solar system?"

Isak sniffles, his nose scrunching. "No, not really? I mainly focus on the parallel universe aspect of it. Like... everything that can happen will happen, just in other places of the universe."

Even smiles, intrigued. "So, this conversation right now?"

"This conversation is most likely happening right now, but in a different universe, and maybe the hot chocolate is coffee or tea."

Even nods. "Very interesting." A few seconds of silence settles among them but it's comfortable, nice even, and Isak takes another sip from the hot chocolate. "How old are you, Isak?" Even asks, breaking the silence.

"21. You?"

"23."

Isak nods. "Cool. What classes do you take? At university, I mean."

"Mainly film related classes. Filming, editing, uploading, all that shit." Isak giggles at the repetition of his words, eyes falling down to look at the top of his hot chocolate. "You know, I—"

As Isak looks up to listen to Even speaking, they both turn as they hear shouting coming from the counter. "Even Bech Næsheim, we have customers to serve you know!"

Even sighs sadly, catching Isak's gaze with his own. "Sorry. What times are you free?"

Isak bites his lip as he watches Even stand from the table and he stands along with him, phone and hot chocolate in his hands. "I'm free all day tomorrow. You?"

"Perfect. Come back tomorrow at around 13:00?" Even asks, and Isak nods vigorously.

"Yes, absolutely."

Even grins, giving Isak a wink before rushing back behind the counter, going back to ring up customers. Isak stands by the table, face ablaze.

He fucking winked.

Cheeky fucker.

Isak walks out quickly, and as soon as he steps into the cool air of October, his lips spread into a grin. So much for being stood up. He takes his phone and pulls up his messages, bringing up Eskild’s.

_Isak (18.10): He didn't show up to KB._

_Eskild: (18.10): Aw, Isak, I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?_

_Isak (18.11): Nah. Don't worry, though. I met a much better guy._

_Eskild (18.12): Tell me all the details!_

_Isak (18.12): I will as soon as I get back, okay?_

_Eskild: (18.13): Hurry, then!_

Isak smiles and before he puts his phone into his coat pocket, he pulls up the conversation with Finn and types up a quick text.

_Isak (18.17): Thanks for lying about the partner project. Just so happens I bumped into your partner at the coffee shop. Nice guy. I think he's going to be my coffee date from now on. See you._

_Read (18.21)_

Isak rolls his eyes as the typing bubble never appears. He should have expected being left on read, but oh well. Isak sighs and just as the bubble finally appears, his thumb is already pressing on the 'delete contact' button.

—

"Isak!" Eskild exclaims as soon as Isak shuts the door behind him. "Isak! Tell me! All the details, right here, right now!"

Isak shrugs, smirking, as he kicks off his shoes, walking into the kitchen. "Really nice guy. Gorgeous guy, in fact. His name is Even. We sat and talked for a while before he had to get back to work."

"Well, what happened with that Finn guy?" Eskild asks, crossing his arms.

"He stood me up, like any douche guy would. Claimed he had a partner project for his films class, but the funny thing is, Even is his film partner. So, he not only stood me up, but—"

"The fucker lied to you, too!" Eskild finishes and he sighs sadly. "I'm sorry, baby gay. I thought setting you up with someone nice from your university would be good for you."

"It's okay, Eskild. None of it was your fault."

Eskild smiles softly, nodding, before going back to the topic at hand. "So, this Even guy. What's he like? More specifically, what does he look like?"

Isak groans— almost moans— remembering the gorgeous man. "The most beautiful and clear eyes you will ever see. Perfect blue, just like an ocean. Golden hair that fucking _glows_ , Eskild. I swear his hair fucking glows. Tall, broad, charming. Cute. Innocent."

Eskild rolls his eyes, groaning. "Ugh, young love. Beautiful but so disgusting. Are you going to see him again?"

"He asked me to stop by his work again tomorrow at 13.00."

Eskild squeals. "Perfect! So much for getting stood up, huh?"

Isak laughs, nodding. "I guess. Mind if I eat dinner now?"

"Of course. I left some take out for you on the counter."

"Thanks, Eskild."

"Anything for you, my baby gay."

Isak smiles as Eskild walks out of the kitchen and he approaches the food on the counter, taking a small plate and filling it with the pizza. Isak guzzles the rest of the hot chocolate left in the cup and discards it in the trash before heading to his room, closing the door behind him and plopping onto his bed, plate of pizza set aside. Isak pulls his phone from his pocket, checking his notifications and finds them empty. Nothing from Jonas, nothing from Eskild. Isak sighs, disappointed, and mentally smacks himself for not asking for Even's number—

Wait.

Isak thinks for a moment. His memory flashes back to him sitting at the table hot chocolate in his hand, black ink just a little out of view on the back of the cup.

_No fucking way._

Isak quickly gets up from the bed and rushes back into the kitchen, taking the cup he threw out from the bin. He turns it around, and sure enough, there it is, scribbled in black ink— Even's number. Isak's giddy with excitement as he takes the cup into his room, holding it in one hand and his phone in the other, entering the contact. He stops himself, biting his lip, contemplating on whether or not he should send Even a message so eagerly after just one day of talking.

Fuck it.

_Isak (19.01): Hey Even, it's Isak. I just noticed you left me your number on the back of my hot chocolate cup. I had a nice time with you today at Kaffebrenneriet. Thanks for the hot chocolate, too. Again. Anyway, see you sometime._

Isak sets his phone down to take a bite of pizza, and just as he swallows, he hears the familiar ping and checks his messages.

_Even (19.02): Isak! I'm glad you found it! I was worried you wouldn't, but I shouldn't underestimate you. I had a nice time with you, too and you're welcome. Until tomorrow._

Isak bites his lip as he feels a smile grow on his lips and he turns off his phone, turning back to finish his pizza. He finishes quickly, setting the plate on a bedside table before standing from the bed, unbuttoning and slipping off his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and underwear as he slides back into bed, covers pulled up to his chin. He licks his lips, thinking of the events of the day and his stomach swirls with so many emotions. Anger, confusion, relaxation, more anger, understanding. He smiles as an image of Even reappears in his thoughts, the piercing blue eyes luring him to sleep.

—

"Isak."

"Isak?"

"Isak!"

Isak jumps as Eskild's voice grows louder in his ear, pulling his duvet over his head.

"Someone is trying to call you, baby gay. Might I add it's someone named Even..." Eskild says and at that, Isak jolts up, reaching for his phone urgently. He quickly swipes his thumb across the screen and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Isak says and his voice is so raspy with sleep that he clears it quickly. He can hear Even laugh on the other end of the line.

"Well, good morning, Isak. Did I wake you?" Even says and Isak scoffs.

"What? No! I've been up for hours."

"It's eight in the morning, Isak."

Isak groans, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, fine. Technically you didn't wake me, my roommate did."

Even laughs. "Roommate, huh?"

"Yeah, his name is Eskild. Anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were still up for today?" Even says and Isak grins.

"Yes, of course I am!" Isak exclaims, nodding. "I'm totally up for it, yes."

"Perfect. How about we just get some coffee or something at KB for the day? Nothing too extravagant, huh?"

Isak smiles. "Sounds lovely, Even. See you then." Isak hangs up the phone, grinning, and as he looks up he finds Eskild in his doorway, and he feels heat in his cheeks. "Eskild! What the hell are you doing?"

"Listening in. Are you and Even going on a date?"

Isak rolls his eyes. "What? No! Just out for coffee, Eskild. Jesus..."

Eskild raises an eyebrow, a sly smile on his lips. "Okay, Isak, okay. Whatever you say. Text me with how it goes later, okay?"

Isak nods. "Like always."

"Also, please get your dirty dishes out of your room and clean them. No wonder we're running low on plates," Eskild huffs, crossing his arms before walking off and Isak rolls his eyes, mumbling a _fuck you, Eskild_ before climbing out of bed, grabbing a pair of clean jeans and a different shirt before dragging himself to the bathroom for a quick shower. He scrubs himself down, rinsing his body before stepping out. He dries quickly, dressing, and heads out into the kitchen. He finds Eskild hovering over the coffee pot and he clears his throat.

"Is the coffee done?" Isak asks and Eskild nods, moving out of the way so Isak can pour a cup.

"Try not to let Even hurt you or anything, would you?" Eskild says, his voice quiet.

Isak raises an eyebrow, setting his mug down gently. "Eskild, he and I met not even 24 hours ago. I think I can handle myself, alright?"

Eskild sighs and gives Isak a shrug. "I don't want you to be hurting again like last time."

Isak frowns. "I'll try not to let it happen, okay?"

Eskild offers Isak a small smile. "Okay."

Isak phone goes off and he averts his attention to it to find a text from Even.

_Even (8.47): Since you're awake so early, why don't we head to KB at, say, 10?_

_Isak (8.48): Why the sudden time change?_

_Even (8.48): Because I really want to see you and I can't wait any longer._

Isak smiles down at his phone and Eskild asks what, but Isak doesn't answer. Instead, he grabs his cup of coffee and retreats back into his room. As he does so, he hears Eskild call after him:

"Don't leave that fucking mug in your room— I'm not cleaning up after you!"

Isak ignores him.

—

Isak approaches Kaffebrenneriet just as his phone reads 10 am, and when he looks down the street, he finds Even rushing towards him, grinning.

"You're here! That was fast."

Isak smiles. "I live just down the road in an apartment."

Even grins. "Cool. Can I buy you a coffee?"

"Of course."

They both grin at each other as they enter the coffee shop, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries hitting their noses like a wall. Isak just indulges in the warmth and walks up to the counter with Even, waiting to order his drink.

"Can I get one hot chocolate and a blueberry scone, please?" Even asks and the cashier nods. "Isak?"

"Oh, uh, just a coffee. Three sugars, please," Isak says, and as they grab their orders and find a table by the window, Isak is quick to take a sip of his coffee. "Thank you for buying me a coffee."

"I'll happily buy you a coffee anytime, sweetheart."

Isak almost chokes on his drink, brushing it off as clearing his throat as he looks at Even. "Thanks."

Even chuckles, shaking his head, as he splits the scone in half, passing one part to Isak who happily takes it. "How is your morning going, Isak?"

"Better now that I'm here with you," Isak answers, his voice drifting quietly off as he lifts his cup to his lips, sipping the hot coffee.

Even grins at him from across the table, eyes sparkling. "Really?"

Isak freezes, heart pumping a bit faster as he realizes what he said. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean... it was just kind of boring. Until now."

It's quiet again for a while besides the sipping of drinks and chewing of the blueberry scone, but eventually Even breaks the silence and they just talk. No boundaries, no limits. Just talking, and fuck, does Isak miss confiding in someone other than Eskild. However, Isak feels his heart clench at the topic of family. The memories of his mom, his dad. He stops talking, voice tapering off and Even begins to worry, frowning.

"Isak, are you okay?"

Isak bites his lip hard, almost drawing blood. "Nothing, it's just that... family and life shit is hard to talk about."

"We don't need to talk about it, Isak—"

"Yeah, um. Let's not. It's just that... my mom is weird, in some ways. Which is why my dad left her and shit."

Even raises an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

Isak shrugs. "She's like... I don't know. Fucking crazy. Some mentally ill shit, I just can't handle it. My life is probably better without it."

Even nods, but Isak sees something flash in his eyes that he can't decipher right away and soon Even is standing from the table. Isak follows, confused. "Sorry, I have to go back home and get ready. My shift starts in an hour. That's why I asked if we could meet early."

Isak feels a jab of hurt in his stomach. "Oh. Okay. Yeah, that's fine. This was... nice. Thank you again, for the coffee."

Even gives Isak a sad smile. "No need to thank me."

With that, Even leaves Isak standing by the table as he walks out the door, heading down the street and disappearing around a corner. Isak huffs, confused, upset, and a bit on edge. He discards his half full cup of coffee in the bin and rushes out of the coffee shop, heading back to his apartment.

Isak bursts in through the door, kicking off his shoes, causing them to hit the wall and Eskild is quick to run in. "Isak? What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Isak—"

"I said nothing, Eskild! Piss off!" Isak almost screams as he enters his bedroom, door slamming behind him. What the fuck did he say? Was it something he said? Fuck, did Isak really piss off a nice looking guy?

Isak wants to slap himself.

Of course he would go and fuck everything up, that's just how he is. A hopeless romantic who just can't seem to find any romance. He glances down at his phone, checking the clock, and finds it reading 10:56. He sighs, knowing Even is probably getting ready for work, and he thinks about walking back to KB to try and talk to him, but he let's it go. He shuts off his phone and lies back on his bed, arms behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling, mind swirling and stomach clenching with guilt. Somehow, he drifts off to sleep.

—

When Isak wakes, his eyes find his room dark and he has to squint to try and focus. He groans, forcing himself to sit upward in bed and he reaches for his phone, turning it on. The lock screen is bright and he squints, rubbing his eyes, and when his eyes focus he finds the clock reading 8:37. He sighs and he jolts as he hears a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Isak calls, and his door creaks open to reveal Eskild.

"Everything okay?" Eskild asks, and Isak averts his eyes downward, focusing on his duvet.

"Yeah."

"Well, dinner is ready if you're up for eating?" Eskild tells him and Isak just nods, not giving Eskild an answer. After a few seconds Eskild leaves, letting the door stay open a crack and Isak lets out a huff. 

He stretches his legs before getting out of bed, heading out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. He finds Eskild sitting at the table with Linn, his other roommate, talking over a plate of pizza. Isak's stomach swirls and suddenly he feels dizzy and too weary to eat.

A cup of tea could settle his stomach, right?

"I'm heading out," Isak says, breaking the silence of the room, and Eskild looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Out to where?"

"Kaffebrenneriet. Just to get a tea. My stomach doesn't feel too great."

"We have tea here—"

"I also think some fresh air could help," Isak excuses and with that, he heads towards the door and slips on his shoes, throwing a jacket over his shoulder before heading out the door. He doesn't bother bringing his phone, and the walk to the cafe is quiet. As he walks past the window he glances in and he stops in his tracks as he finds Even standing at the cash register, smiling, glowing, as he greets a customer. Isak's heart beats faster with every step he takes closer to the door, and as soon as he walks in, his eyes meet Even's and his breathing stops. His pulse is frozen.

He shakes off the nerves and walks up to Even. He notices that Even's facial expression is cold, stern. Isak clears his throat. "Hi, Even."

"What can I get for you this evening?" Even asks, completely avoiding the greeting and Isak feels annoyed.

"Even, I'm sorry if I said something earlier that pissed you off. I swear I didn't mean to," Isak rushes his words, and Even just stares at him, eyes like daggers. "I just fucking met you and I really don't want you to hate me right now."

"I can't talk right now."

"When is your shift over?"

"Isak—"

"When?"

"Excuse me!" A woman yells from behind Isak and he turns, facing the lady. "If you could save the chit chat for another time, that would be great. Could you hurry along?"

Isak mumbles a _sorry_ and turns back to Even, raising an eyebrow. "Well?" He whispers and Even sighs.

"Give me 20 minutes, okay?"

Isak grins, nodding, feeling relieved. "Okay." He turns back to the lady, smiling softly. "Sorry, ma'am. I hope you have a good evening."

The lady scoffs, rolling her eyes, and Isak walks off, finding an empty booth in a corner. He finds himself glancing from his phone to Even, watching him smile and his eyes sparkling as he greets customers, giving out orders, and occasionally laughing. It makes Isak's heart swell, but he doesn’t know why. Maybe it's weird, gawking at this handsome man at his own job, but Isak doesn’t really care. All he cares about is working this out, talking with Even, and figuring it all out.

Isak's scrolling through Facebook when Even approaches his table, apron still on, and two cups in his hands. He sets one down besides Isak, and Isak gives him a quiet thank you, taking it and sipping from it as Even sits across from him in the booth.

"So, Isak. What do you want to talk about?" Even asks, voice plain and emotionless.

"Earlier today. What happened? Did I piss you off? Was it something I said?" Isak is quick to burst out the questions and Even sighs, shaking his head.

"Maybe."

"What did I do, Even?"

"It's just that..." Even sighs, his eyes grazing over Isak's features. "The way you speak about mental illness is a little unnerving."

Isak's eyebrows furrow as he tries to understand what Even is saying. "What the hell do you mean?"

"'Mentally ill shit'." Even responds, quoting Isak's words from earlier that day.

"What about it?"

"Not everyone you meet has a clear mind, Isak."

"Fuck, it's because of what I said? Even, I'm sorry, I know I should just shut my mouth sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you—"

"Isak." Isak stops rambling for a moment and his stomach twists as Even reaches across the table to take his free hand, squeezing it. "I know I shouldn't have just cold shouldered you like that, because you don't know what I deal with. Bipolar is a mental illness."

Isak frowns, guilt swirling in his stomach. "Even, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know. It's okay." Isak bites his lip and his face goes pale. He almost breaks into a nervous sweat, stomach twisting as the guilt covers him like a blanket. Even notices the decline in his complexion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... guilt and nerves, you know?"

Even smiles sadly at him, pushing the cup closer to him and Isak takes another sip. "Tea?"

Even grins, nodding. "I figured you could go for something that doesn't scream at you like coffee does."

Isak smiles slightly, taking another small sip. "So much for going to a coffee shop for tea, huh?"

Even laughs at that, giving a shrug. "I served you hot chocolate twice. Well, served it to you once, bought it for you the second time."

"Yeah... thank you, again."

"You tend to say thank you a lot," Even laughs.

Isak shrugs. "I grew up telling a lot of people thank you. Thank you for helping me, thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?"

"Saving me from my past."

"Saving you from your parents, you mean?"

Isak sighs, averting his eyes down to the cup in his hands. "Yeah, I suppose. Saving me from the yelling and screaming. From the forgetting and the crying. My mother has schizophrenia, but my dad just figured there was no help, no way to save her. So... he left. Left me with her, to take care of her, take the yelling."

Even frowns, rubbing his thumb on the back of Isak's hand that he's holding. "I'm sorry that your childhood was so cruel."

"It's all in the past now. People have saved me. Eskild, my roommate. My friends at university, friends I keep in touch with from high school. Now, I think you're the one saving me."

"Me?" Even scoffs. "How am I saving you?"

"By listening to me letting everything go."

Even smiles softly at Isak, intertwining their fingers. "I think the tea makes you more affectionate, Isak."

Isak laughs quietly, looking down at their interlocked hands. "Maybe so. I came here for tea anyway— and to fix things, with you."

"I'm glad you did." Even grins. "It's getting late, I think the shop is going to close up soon. Can I walk you back to your place?"

Isak returns the smile. "Absolutely."

Even discards his apron and leaves it with the girl at the cash register and they both take their drinks and stand from the table, heading out the doors together and they walk down the street. Isak feels a surge of confidence as he slides his hand into Even's grasp, intertwining their fingers as they walk. He can feel the warmth radiating off of Even’s skin on to his own, spreading into his body and through his chest. They walk in silence, casually sipping their drinks that are still warm despite the chill in the autumn air. They approach the door leading up to the stairs of the apartment and Isak smiles, turning to face Even.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Anything for you, darling."

Isak smiles, biting his lip, and his heart is fluttering in his chest as he takes a step forward, the proximity between him and Even shrinking as he moves in closer. He keeps his eyes low, gaze on their feet, as finally their chests are only centimeters apart. He glances up at Even who's already staring at him, green eyes meeting blue, the moon shimmering in Isak's eyes. Isak licks his lips, breathing quickening as Even begins to lean down breaking their hand holding and moving his hand to cup Isak's cheek. Isak shivers at the touch, leaning into it, the warmth spreading, and Isak doesn't move as Even leans in a bit quicker, and finally their lips connect.

Isak sighs into the kiss, pulling apart for a few seconds, before reconnecting them again. Isak revels in the moment, and the taste of Even's lips on his is almost enough to make him faint. He tastes like coffee and lemon drops, almost like spring, but the crisp air makes his breath sharper in Isak's mouth. He has a faint smell of cinnamon and mint, which lingers on his clothes from work. Isak smiles into the kiss and he can feel Even do the same, and they pull away, breathless.

"Thank you," Isak sighs, bringing up a hand to place on the back of Even's neck.

"Anything for you, darling." Even winks and Isak just rolls his eyes, laughing, before pulling Even down for another kiss before they say their goodbyes. Isak enters the apartment complex and heads up to his own with a grin planted on his face. He enters the apartment quietly, slipping off his shoes and jacket and shuts the door carefully behind him before making his way across the kitchen. As he enters his room and turns the light on, he finds Eskild sitting on his bed.

"Well, hello Isak."

Isak rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Can I help you?"

"How was your tea?"

"It was great, thanks for asking."

"You didn't happen to see Even, did you?"

Isak bites his lip. "Maybe."

Eskild laughs, standing up from the bed and walking over to Isak. "So, you worked everything out between you two?"

"How did you even know something was up?" Isak asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. You were so grouchy earlier, and you didn't eat, _and_ you just left after getting up from a nap— a long nap I might add. How did things go?"

"Good. We kind of... um..."

"Oh, my God Isak! Did you two kiss?" Eskild squeals and Isak smiles.

"Just before I came up to the apartment. He walked me home, we held hands, and then we kissed."

"Isak! This is amazing! What was it like?"

"It was so nice. It was warm, soft. He tasted like coffee and lemon drops."

Eskild sighs in relief. "I'm so happy for you, baby gay."

"Thank you, Eskild. You setting me up on a date wasn't so bad I guess, even if it went wrong. It took a better turn."

"I truly think he could be the one for you, Isak.

Isak smiles at that. "I think he is the one for me."


End file.
